Bright Lights
by treesincentralpark
Summary: Blaine and Kurt happen to meet in an airport when they're both on their way to New York. This is this their story of friendship, acceptance, and ultimately, love.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine looked around his room, taking everything in for the last time. His suitcases were piled on his bed, his closet was nearly empty, and the contents of his dresser drawers appeared to be missing.

The room could have been anyone's, it was empty, bare, and cold. In a way Blaine felt that it had always been that way, as though the room had never really been his. It was a stupid thought, he knew, but it made sense in his head.

Blaine picked up two of his suitcases and carried them down the gleaming staircase to the hallway below. He made several trips before he managed to carry everything downstairs.

He went into the kitchen, searching for his parents. They were enjoying a late dinner, sipping identical glasses of expensive champagne. Blaine couldn't help but flinch slightly; wasn't champagne supposed to be served at _celebrations_?

"Well, this is it, I guess," He began awkwardly, standing a few feet from the dinner table. "My flight leaves in a few hours."

"Have a safe trip," his mother replied, without looking up from the salad on her plate.

"Yes, good luck." His father didn't bother to meet Blaine's eyes either.

As much as he had been expecting it, Blaine still had to admit that it stung. I mean, these were his parents. Weren't they supposed to be upset that he was leaving for college in New York? Who knew when they'd even get to see him again. Didn't they care?

"Look, I know neither of you approve of what I'm doing. But it's my life, and I have to do what I think is right. Can't you at least manage a goodbye?" Blaine looked away as his eyes stung with hot tears he hadn't realized were there.

"We've been over this, Blaine! Singing and dancing isn't a career! You're wasting your time, you know that, right? Do you know how many people try to make it in New York and can't-"

Blaine cut his father off. "I don't care, Dad! I have to try!"

"What did I do wrong? I gave you everything, Blaine. I paid for Dalton Academy, private tutors, anything you needed. I've always wanted what's best for you. And then you decide that you want to throw all of that away? All of our work trying to get you into medical school, and you just give it up to- to- sing? To _dance_? Sometimes I wonder if you're even my son."

It wasn't the first time that Blaine had heard this speech. There had been the night that he told his father he was applying to Julliard. The morning he received his acceptance letter. And the day he decided to go.

As much as Blaine had always wanted to please his father, he had his own secret dreams for as long as he could remember. In middle school, he tried out for a role in _Oliver_, and after landing it, was hooked. He couldn't get enough of music, and singing had always been his passion. Even though he loved it, Blaine had never imagined that he was good enough to get into a school like Julliard. It was truly a dream come true.

At the same time, it was a nightmare. His father, Steven Anderson, was one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the United States. Growing up, people always told Blaine that he had his father's hands, perfect for becoming a surgeon himself. The Andersons had been preparing Blaine for Harvard medical school since he was old enough to talk. From private schools to prestigious summer internships, Blaine had done it all. His acceptance to Dalton Academy had sealed the deal for Blaine; with a school like that on his resume, Harvard would be crazy not to accept him.

But Blaine didn't want to go. He had absolutely no interest in becoming any kind of surgeon. He had the marks for it, maybe even the hands for it, like everyone always told him, but that didn't mean anything. Medical school wouldn't make him happy.

In a place like Westerville, Ohio, Blaine had never felt like he belonged. Despite who he his father was, Blaine stuck out among the other kids. He was the only one with dreams that hadn't been handed down from parents. He had a different way of thinking than other people; he believed in different things.

That and the fact that he was gay. But, oh God, that was another story. If his parents couldn't even accept that he wanted to go to Julliard, how could they ever accept the fact that he liked boys? Maybe even wanted to marry one some day?

The only time that Blaine ever felt like he could be himself was when he was on stage, performing. It was the only place that he felt accepted. Not just by other people, but by himself too. He often wondered why he couldn't be the son that his father wanted, the son that graduated from Harvard at the top of his class, and then got married to some gorgeous doctor he met during his residency. Why did he have to be so goddamn _different_?

"Dad, I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you. But this is what I want. This is my dream. I'm supposed to be happy that I got into Julliard, and you've done your best every day to make me feel horrible about it. I'm sorry that I have my own dreams! I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect son you want me to be. Believe me, if I could be him, I would be. But I'm not, and I'm never going to be."

His mother still refused to look him in the eye, but his father rose from his chair. "Go, then, Blaine! Go to New York. Live out your silly little fantasies. And come back to me when you're ready to grow up."

Blaine's father took out his cell phone and called the number for a taxi. He gave the person on the other end their address, and then hung up.

"You're not even taking me to the airport?" Despite everything, he couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea wash over him.

"It doesn't make a difference, Blaine, you'll still get there." His father was using the voice he normally reserved for telling a patient that their tumour was inoperable. The conversation was over. He sat back down and continued to sip his champagne as though nothing had just happened, as though his son wasn't about to leave.

Blaine just stood there, scarcely able to believe even his father could be this cruel. He still loved his parents, no matter what. But he was starting to feel that they had a different definition of what love was than he did.

This day was supposed to be amazing. He knew that his father would do his best to convince him to change his mind and go to Harvard one last time, but he didn't expect _this_. God, he was just trying to find a place where he didn't feel like he was suffocating all the time. Like he had to hide so many parts of himself. Like something about him was wrong. He had felt that way for so many years, and he couldn't take it any more.

Blaine couldn't really believe that this day had finally come. He was going to New York. _New York_! This was his chance to live out all of his dreams, no matter what his father thought. He couldn't let him ruin this for him. He wasn't going to hide in the dark any longer.

He heard the taxi's horn honk outside. His father rose to carry his luggage out to the car. He didn't need to bring any furniture, the apartment his was staying at in New York was completely furnished.

Blaine turned towards his mom, wondering what she would say to him.

"Blaine, honey, I've always loved you. And I want you to be happy; so does your father, you know. But I just wish you gave Harvard a little more consideration..."

As his mother's voice trailed off, he realized that he was truly on his own. He didn't have the support of anyone in his family.

"Mom, you know why I chose Julliard."

"Yes, I know what you've told me. But if you ever change your mind, just come home, okay? No matter what your father says."

"I won't be coming home anytime soon, Mom. This is what I want." Blaine sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Blaine," She whispered, pulling him into a loose hug.

"I love you, too."

"And," she added, surprising Blaine. "I hope you find whatever it is you've been looking for. I don't understand it, but…"

Her son managed a small, sincere smile. "Thank you. It really means a lot."

Blaine's father entered the kitchen. "Everything's loaded in the taxi. Don't keep the driver waiting."

If that was what Steven Anderson considered a proper goodbye to his only son, Blaine wouldn't want to hear an improper one. He didn't so much as shake Blaine's hand or clasp his shoulder as he walked towards the front door.

He d

"Bye, Dad." He turned and met his father's eyes with a searching stare, hoping to find some warmth in them, some of the light they used to contain when he was much younger.

"Goodbye, Blaine." His father met his gaze, but Blaine suddenly wished that he hadn't. His eyes were cold and grey, bare and empty like his bedroom upstairs. They could have belonged to anyone.

Blaine walked out the front door without looking back. He opened the door of the taxi and got in, keeping his head down so that he wouldn't stare at his house until it faded from view.

This was a new chapter of his life now. He was on his way to Julliard, to New York, to the place he always imagined he'd find acceptance. Nobody would know his name. They wouldn't know that he was supposed to be at medical school instead of spending his days studying music. They wouldn't know that his father was a surgeon, or that he had his hands. They wouldn't know anything about him. To the world, his was just a guy with dark curls and hazel eyes.

"Where to, son?" The taxi driver asked him. He was an older man who wore a baseball cap and faded jeans.

_Well_, Blaine thought, _at least I'm some__body's son_.

"The airport, please." Blaine couldn't resist a smile as he realized he'd finally reached the moment that he'd dreamed of so many times since he was a child. "I'm going to New York."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt!" Rachel Berry, one of Kurt Hummel's best friends, ran through his front door. She raced into his spacious kitchen, pushed past his family and enveloped him in a gigantic, warm embrace. "This is it!"

Kurt hugged her back just as fiercely, a little thrown by her sudden appearance. "Are your dads here?"

"They're out waiting in the car for us," Rachel ex plained, her face flushed with excitement. She looked around the room and suddenly realized she'd forgotten all about Kurt's family, who were seated at the kitchen table. "Hello Burt, Carole..." Kurt noticed Rachel's smile falter for a second as her eyes fell on Kurt's step brother. "Finn."

"Oh, Rachel, you must be completely over the moon today!" Carole, Kurt's step mother, gushed. "Thank your parents for me, for giving Kurt a ride to the airport."

"Of course," Rachel smiled back at Carole, but her eyes still shifted to Finn.

There were a few slices of what had once been a huge vanilla cake with white and blue frosting left in the centre of the table. Kurt read the letters left on the cake slices: "Con, latio, urt". They had originally been part of a much more meaningful message, "Congratulations, Kurt!"

He smiled as he remembered all of the family members who had shown up to wish him good luck in New York and tell him goodbye. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, friends, a few members of the glee club…the last few people had just left a few minutes before Rachel came running through the door. It had been kind of his parents to organize a surprise goodbye party, even if the whole affair was a little bittersweet.

Rachel's enthusiasm seemed restored as she clasped Kurt's hands. "I couldn't even sleep last night! I mean, it's still so unreal! Us, going to NYADA...can you believe it? It really hasn't sunk in yet."

Kurt laughed. "Me either. It seems so cliche, but it's like every dream that I've ever had is finally coming true. We need to calm down, though, there's still a lot to do before we get to New York."

"Making it to the airport on time would be a good start!" Burt, Kurt's dad, joked as he got up from his chair. "I'll go bring your bags out to the car."

Carole stopped him. "Burt, honey, your heart..."

"The doctor says I'm completely back to normal," Burt reminded his wife, who was still constantly worried about his health ever since he had a heart attack many months ago. "I'm fine." Burt kissed Carole on the cheek and left the kitchen to carry out his song's bags.

"Let's help him anyway," Finn suggested, reading the worried expression on his mother's face, and they both followed Burt.

Kurt took his best friend aside for a moment. "Rachel, if you're uncomfortable, I mean, with Finn here, I totally understand-"

Rachel cut him off. "No, don't worry about it. It's stupid. We're over. I need to move on."

"He said he'd go to New York with you, maybe-"

"Kurt, don't be silly. He got into _Yale_, for crying out loud. I'm not going to take that away from him. He has to go. I can't let myself be the reason that he doesn't get to fulfil his dreams. I can't be that selfish."

Kurt winced as he saw the pain in Rachel's expression. It was obvious that she desperately wanted Finn to come with her to New York, but knew that it wasn't the right thing for him. She'd been struggling with it ever since he was accepted to Yale, and she had come to the conclusion that the only thing to do was to break up with him. It didn't help that Quinn, Finn's ex girlfriend, would also be attending Yale in the fall.

"Okay, but don't let _him_ be the reason that you're upset. This is your time, what you're been waiting for forever. Don't let anyone ruin that for you, alright?" Kurt tried to reassure his best friend.

Rachel gave Kurt a small smile. "Of course not. We're going to enjoy this, and celebrate it, together. You're all I need."

Kurt wrapped Rachel in a hug. "And what would I do without you? You're the reason I'm here. I never could have made it through high school if I didn't have you by my side the entire time."

"No, I know that you would have made it here. You're unbelievably talented, Kurt, and no one can take that away from you. The bullies might have made your life a living hell, but they never stopped you. And I know that nothing ever will." Rachel gently pulled away from his embrace and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "It's all going to be worth it soon. All of the hard work is going to pay off."

"I know. NYADA! I really can't believe it." Kurt was starting to well up with tears too.

"Now, no need to cry. I'll be doing enough of that for the both of you," Carole said. She had just returned to the kitchen with Finn and Burt.

Rachel hugged both of Kurt's parents. "I guess I should go out to the car. We can't be that much later or we'll miss the flight. I'll see both of you at Christmas, okay? And you'll be hearing from me and Kurt regularly, of course."

"We'll miss having you over here all of the time, Rachel. Congratulations on NYADA, and we really do wish you the best of luck. Not that you'll need it," Burt winked.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." Rachel smiled at Kurt's father.

"Your dads must be so proud," Carole began, already starting to cry. "_We're_ proud."

Kurt was starting to choke up. He knew that his parents would really miss Rachel. Although things had been somewhat awkward recently when Rachel came over due to her strained relationship with Finn, both his mother and father had always tried to make her feel welcome, whether she was one son's girlfriend or just the other son's best friend. It also gave him an idea of just how much his parents would miss him. And when Finn left in a few days, would they even be okay on their own?

Kurt sighed. Of course they would. Carole was a nurse, the perfect person to be there for Burt. And his father was the only one who could make Carole laugh on her worst days. It comforted him that they had each other. They would help each other, and support each other through anything. Kurt had told his parents that he would call at least twice a week, and he intended to keep that promise.

Finn was seated at the kitchen table, awkwardly listening to the conversation. He looked at a loss for words as Rachel started to head for the door. Kurt knew that Finn still loved her; he could see it in the way that he looked at her, like he wanted to follow her out of the house and to the airport and all the way to New York. He looked at her differently than he had ever looked at Quinn. Finn and Rachel shared something truly special, a connection that Kurt didn't quite understand.

But how could he? Despite an incident with Karofsky, one of the boys who had bullied him relentlessly throughout high school, he had never been kissed. Not by a boy he felt something for. Not by a boy who loved him back.

As much as Kurt was absolutely certain about his sexuality, he had felt guilty in the past about being gay. His family accepted him for who he was, which he was extremely grateful for, but he had often wondered if it wouldn't just be easier to be like Finn. If he played football and worked on cars with his dad. If he spent weekends hanging out with the guys instead of Rachel and Mercedes. But then he realized that while it would have been exponentially easier to be straight, he wasn't. He was never going to be. He liked singing and clothes and fashion and skin care routines and dancing and glee club and _boys_. With that realization, Kurt had finally begun to start accepting himself. He deserved a chance to go to NYADA and live in New York and to do what he loved. Like Rachel had said, the bullies may have made his life difficult, but those days were over. He was now graduated, and on his way to living out his dreams…and maybe one day, even finding love?

"I'll see you out at the car, okay, Rach?" Kurt asked her. "I just need to say goodbye to my family."

"Alright," Rachel waved politely to Carole and Burt. She stopped for a second at the table to say something to Finn, but decided against it and walked out the front door.

Finn watched her go, a look of pure heartbreak on his normally happy face. Kurt had no idea what to say to him. Rachel was right, Finn couldn't pass up an opportunity like Yale. But he just looked so sad…

Burt shook his son's hand and clapped him on the back before pulling him into a long hug. "Congratulations, buddy," he smiled as tears fell freely from his eyes. "I would give so much for your mother to see you today. She's so proud, Kurt, I know she is. She's looking down on you and smiling. You've come so far, bud, you've beat so many odds. You held your head high through the most difficult times, and I'm sorry that I couldn't always protect you. But you're so, so strong, Kurt. Stronger than you know. And I really can't wait to see what amazing things you're doing to do next. No matter where life takes you, son, I love you. And I'm always here for you. Always."

"Oh, Dad," Kurt let out a gasp as his own tears slid down his cheeks. He hadn't expected his father to say something so…beautiful. "Thank you, so, so much, for everything. For helping me through and never giving up on me. And I love you too."

Kurt noticed that Finn had gotten up from the kitchen table and was standing next to Carole. Both of their eyes were also wet, even though Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Finn cry. He'd heard him a few times in his bedroom, in the days after his break up with Rachel, but he'd never let anyone see him.

Carole approached her step son, and Kurt could see in her expression happiness as well as sorrow. "I'm just so thankful for the chance I've had to be a part of this family, and to get to know you, Kurt. Thank you for accepting me so fully into your life. None of us are strangers to loss. We understand each other in so many ways. And I just want you to know that no matter where you go, no matter how far away you are, you're not losing us. You can always call, or text, or just come home whenever you need to. And we're going to be here to help whenever you need advice or someone to talk to. Never forget that, okay?"

Kurt returned Carole's watery smile and held her in a tight embrace until he felt for sure that he couldn't breathe. She finally let him go, and he pulled away slightly. "Thank _you_ Carole, for not trying to replace my mom but just being you. You taught me that there's always room for more love in a family and that you have to be open to it, you know? Thank you for loving me, despite all that you've lost. And thank you for making my dad happy, he loves you so much. I do too."

Tears were still running from all of their eyes, including Finn's, who was being unusually silent. It had taken Kurt and Finn a while to accept each other and learn how to live with each other, but it had definitely been worth it. Kurt cared about Finn a lot now, and he truly felt like a brother to him. He couldn't imagine his life being any other way.

"Finn, I'm really going to miss you," Kurt began, not waiting for his step brother to say anything. He knew that this was a difficult day for Finn, with Rachel leaving, and the reality of his own departure becoming clearer by the second.

"I'm going to miss you too, bro," Finn said, giving Kurt an affectionate clap on the shoulder. "It's really not going to be the same this year without you. I hope NYADA is everything you`ve been waiting for. Come visit me, alright?"

"Absolutely," Kurt smiled. He felt completely surrounded by the love and support of his family. Despite everything that he'd been though, he'd still made it here. He was loved, appreciated, and accepted. Kurt had never dared to imagine having a family larger than his father and himself until more recently. Of course he had extended family, but he had been lonely for so many years, and he knew that his father had felt the same way. Now he truly had the most amazing family that he could ever ask for.

"You know, Kurt, I've said a lot of cheesy things today, but I'm going to tell you one more thing." Burt smiled jokingly at his son but then became more serious. "The day you were born, your mother told me that she knew you were destined for great things. Not great things like owning the car shop one day, bigger things. You're special. Unique. Extraordinary. So this is your chance, bud. Go out into the world and do those great things that I know you've been dreaming of. Just don't forget us back here in Ohio, alright?"

"Never, Dad," Kurt promised, crying even harder. "You – this family – is everything to me."

"I know, son, I know," Burt pulled him into one last hug, and Carole and Finn joined the embrace around them as well.

"Take care of each other," Kurt said to Carole and Burt.

"We will," Burt told him. "She'll make sure that I don't eat any food that tastes good."

"Now, Burt, just because it's whole wheat doesn't mean it tastes any different-"

Burt silenced Carole's words by kissing her quickly on the lips.

"They'll be fine," Finn told Kurt, laughing at his mother and stepfather. "They're maybe _too_ good for each other."

"I think you're right," Kurt agreed. "Listen, about Rachel-"

Finn cut him off. "Don't even worry about her right now. We both know that we're doing the right thing. It hurts like hell, but yeah, I think it's the right thing. It should be."

"It'll work out for the best, Finn. I know it will." Kurt patted his stepbrother on the shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, bro, I hope you're right." Finn tried to smile but Kurt could easily see the pain behind it. He briefly wondered if he would ever feel that way about someone, to love them enough to have his heart broken in the way Finn had. It was something he desperately wanted but hoped he never had to face at the same time.

Outside, one of Rachel's dads honked the horn of their black SUV. It was definitely time to leave for the airport.

"You know we'd come, hun, if there was room in the car. Ours isn't fixed yet, we're still having transmission trouble." Carole was genuinely upset that her and Burt couldn't follow Kurt and Rachel to the airport to see them off.

"Pretty bad, huh? I fix cars for a living and I haven't even gotten around to ours yet." Burt laughed.

"Don't worry about it guys, really. I'll be fine, I'm with Rachel." Kurt grabbed his carry-on bag from the hallway and started walking towards the front door.

"We'll see you – at – at- Christmas, honey?" Carole managed to choke out through her tears.

"Of course," Kurt promised, waving one last time to his family. "I'll call as soon as I land."

"Have a safe flight!" Burt called out as Kurt walked slowly from the only home he'd ever known towards Rachel's car. He pulled open the door and got in the back seat next to his best friend, who gave him a reassuring smile.

All four passengers waved to Kurt's family through the windows of the SUV until the house faded from view.

Kurt wiped a few more tears from his eyes and tried to focus on the journey he had ahead of him, both the physical one on a plane and the metaphorical one of finding out who he wanted to be and what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. But there was tons of time for that. He needed to take it one day at a time and see where life decided to lead him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Rachel. "Do you need another inspirational Kurt Hummel pep talk?"

"No, I'm alright," Rachel reassured him and gave him what appeared to be a genuine smile. "No more waiting. We're living our dream right now. So, how does it feel to be on the way to New York freaking City!"

"Fucking amazing!" Kurt gasped, realizing for the first time that day how truly excited he was. New York was his chance to leave behind all of the negative memories and focus on the positive things he had going for him. There would be no one to bully him, no shouts following him down hallways. He could put all of his energy into music, singing, and acting. He didn't have to be scared anymore, and it felt _good_.

A few minutes later, Rachel's dads pulled up at the departure terminal of the airport. They were running a little bit late, so they offered to load Kurt and Rachel's luggage onto carts and sent both of them inside to stand in the lineup to check in.

The airport was bustling with people, everyone from small children with their parents to older couples departing to warmer climates. Kurt and Rachel managed to find the correct line, and stood behind about fifteen other people waiting to get checked in. By the time they made it to the front of the line, Rachel's dads would be there with their luggage.

The hum of activity and energy that filled the terminal was infectious and Kurt couldn't recall the last time he'd been this excited. He chatted with Rachel for a few minutes about the apartment that they would be sharing, and the stores that they were heading to the second they got any spare time.

There was only one person in the line standing alone. Kurt couldn't see his face, but he just assumed he was a business traveller. The man was wearing jeans, though, and judging by his stature, wasn't much older than Kurt. From behind, he certainly didn't look like a high-powered businessman heading to New York City. Kurt wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop wondering why the guy was alone. Plenty of people travelled alone, he knew, so he wasn't sure why he was so intrigued by this particular traveller. Maybe it was because he just looked…lonely. And unbelievably well built.

The guy was about 10 people ahead of Kurt and Rachel, and pretty soon it was his turn to check in. He only checked one small bag, full of clothes, Kurt decided. He watched the traveller speak to the airline attendant for a few minutes before turning to find the gate he was required to board from.

Kurt let out an audible gasp as the dark-haired boy turned around, and his gaze met the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine settled into his seat on the plane, praying to God that they didn't seat someone talkative next to him. He wasn't in the mood for a conversation; he had way too much going on inside his head.

He was starting to get scared. What if no one at Julliard liked him? What if he hated New York? If he tried to home back home, what would his parents think? What if he still felt just as alone as he had for the past four years? What if...what if nothing changed?

But something told him that things _would_ change. He had a good feeling despite all of his worries. And that was partially to do with the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his life standing in Westerville Airport.

The boy's hair had been medium brown, styled perfectly. His skin was pale, delicate. And his eyes. Oh God, Blaine hadn't stopped thinking of them since he'd seen him. Blue eyes, but they were a thousand different colours within the blue, and so alive. They were so bright with an energy that Blaine didn't quite comprehend. He'd had to stop to catch his breath when he'd turned away from the airline check in. There he'd been, that boy, standing there and staring at him like he was worth his attention. It gave Blaine shivers, even now, just thinking about it.

As passengers continued to board the plane, Blaine let his mind wander to the mysterious boy in the airport. It kept his thoughts off his present situation, and frankly, he couldn't help but wonder. Where was the boy going? Who was the pretty brunette that had been standing next to him; his girlfriend? Blaine couldn't help but silently wish him well – wherever he was going, he hoped it was a good place. A happy place. Somewhere that people would stare at him and think, God, he's beautiful.

The last few people entered the plane, a few children and their parents. When none of them were instructed to sit next to Blaine, he assumed that he'd be alone for the flight. That was fine with him. He'd probably just watch whatever movie they played on the flight, read a bit, and daydream about that boy -

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Just as he was beginning to wonder if the boy had really been there, or if he was just a figment of his imagination...he came running onto the plane. His hair was slightly messy now, and his blazer was askew on his shoulders. But he was as beautiful as ever. The girl from before came rushing behind him, her cheeks flushed and mascara smudged.

A flight attendant greeted them warmly, and then asked to see their boarding passes. The boy took his from his carry on bag; the girl quickly grabbed hers from her purse. With a start, Blaine realized that the only two available seats on the plane were...next to him. He was suddenly very self conscious. He should have worn newer jeans and a nicer t-shirt. Fuck, had he even checked his hair since he left the house hours ago? Even flustered, the mystery boy looked unbelievably put together. What would he think of some guy in old clothes with hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days?

Blaine felt his face redden and an electric pulse escaped from his heart and seemed to course through his veins as the boy walked towards him. Close up, he was even more perfect...and the colours in his eyes just seemed to be endless. Blaine had to look away.

The boy paused in the aisle once he had reached Blaine's row. Blaine was seated by the window, leaving the middle and aisle seats unoccupied.

"Kurt, we're the last ones to get on..." The girl sighed, looking around at the other passengers in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but it's not my fault the Starbucks line was a mile long."

Kurt. His name was Kurt. Blaine liked it already. And his voice suited him so well; high and clear and as perfect as any other part of him.

Without looking up, Blaine stifled a laugh. "It's a Starbucks in an airport. What can you expect?"

The mystery boy – _Kurt_ – looked slightly offended for a second until he saw the laughter on Blaine's face. Then he blushed, a deep pink that filled his pale cheeks.

Blaine still didn't think he could meet the boy's eyes. "I got mine on the way here – it's the best bet if you want to skip the line."

"Um, thanks," Kurt mumbled, smiling slightly. "I'll remember that for next time."

"Sit down, Kurt, they're all waiting on us," Rachel whispered as she gave Kurt a slight nudge.

"Oh, um, you go first. I know you don't like the aisle seat."

"Kurt, _sit_. I'll be _fine_." Rachel gave him a surprisingly forceful shove into the seat next to Blaine, giving her size.

Kurt was now scarlet, his elbow bumping into Blaine's as he struggled to put on his seat belt with dignity.

Blaine's heart was generating enough energy to power the entire plane. He worried that Kurt could hear it's powerful beat through his chest. How was he going to survive the entire flight to New York with Kurt sitting next to him?

New York. Blaine suddenly remembered the destination of the plane. That meant...Kurt was on his way to New York, too? And Rachel? More questions filled his mind as the plane started to move down the runway and a blonde flight attendant began the safety demonstration.

Blaine didn't like flying. He'd done it many times – "family vacations" that usually consisted of his father taking off to meet prospective patients and his mother drinking margaritas alone at the fancy hotel bar – and it never failed to remind him of those memories. Take off was always the worst. And Kurt was just inches away, sitting there with his perfect hair and his perfect eyes and the corner of his dark boot touching the toe of Blaine's oldest pair of converse. Why had he thought it was okay to wear those? Could he have picked anything more _immature_ -

"Are you okay?" Kurt was staring at him, really looking at him for the first time since their breathtaking moment in the airport.

Blaine forced himself to look into Kurt's eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. They were too beautiful to be real, and they held a story which Blaine desperately wanted to know. He wanted to know the boy behind those shining colours. He wanted to look into those eyes and discover that they felt something for him, too.

"Yeah, I'm just not a huge fan of flying," Blaine managed to form a coherent sentence after several moments.

"Oh," Kurt said, but Blaine could tell that he didn't buy it. He knew that there was something else going on.

"I don't have the best memories to associate with it," Blaine tried his best to explain what he was thinking of to a complete stranger who knew nothing about his life.

"That's a shame," Kurt said, more to himself than to Blaine.

"Yeah. I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson." It was his turn to blush, although it wasn't nearly as noticeable as Kurt's.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled, and Blaine felt something inside of him melt.

While trying to recover, he heard himself blurt out, "I know."

"You- how do you know what my name is?" Kurt asked, a crease appearing in his forehead. "Have we met before, because I think I'd remem-"

"Oh, um, I just heard your - your friend, or your girlfriend, or whoever, um, Rachel, she just said your name a few minutes ago, and I heard.." Blaine let his voice trail off, fully aware that he was stuttering like an idiot and blushing madly.

"Oh! That makes sense," Kurt let out a slightly nervous laugh, and Blaine couldn't help but love the sound. "She's um, not my girlfriend. She's my best friend. Rach, say hi to Blaine-" Kurt realized that Rachel was already passed out, her head resting slightly against his shoulder. "I'll introduce you to her later."

"Of course." Blaine smiled back at Kurt. God, he hoped he looked presentable.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, questions running though Blaine's mind a mile a minute. He wanted to know so much more about Kurt, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. They were just strangers on a plane. He didn't want to annoy the other boy. And besides, what were the chances they'd ever meet again? New York was a huge city. It was possible that Kurt was just going there to visit someone and then coming back to Ohio. Blaine didn't think he could handle getting any more attached to Kurt – he already knew that he'd be thinking about him for weeks to come.

He had to control the urge to rip Kurt's blazer off every time their hands accidentally touched. His skin was so soft, so light, so delicate...At the same time, he just wanted to intertwine his fingers with the other boy's and talk for hours. Blaine found himself needing reminders every few minutes that he didn't even know Kurt, that he was a stranger and that that's probably all he'd ever be.

Blaine also wondered if Kurt was gay. He had an embarrassingly inaccurate ability to guess the sexuality of other guys. But Blaine couldn't imagine any straight male travelling with Rachel and simply calling her his "best friend". She was gorgeous; surely Kurt would have made some kind of move? Maybe she had a boyfriend back home; wouldn't he care about her spending so much time with a guy like Kurt? Blaine still wasn't sure. There was so much he didn't know.

About halfway through the hour and a half flight, Kurt finally spoke. The fact that Blaine's heart didn't immediately speed up let him know that it still hadn't slowed down. "So, why are you headed to New York?"

"I'm actually moving there. I got accepted to Julliard and I start in the fall." Blaine did his best to smile casually at Kurt without getting caught up in the curve of his lips, the way his hair fell, and the general perfection of his face.

"Wow! Congratulations, that's a huge accomplishment." Kurt seemed genuinely impressed.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled, embarrassed. "What about you?"

"I'm moving too. Both Rachel and I got accepted to NYADA for musical theatre. It's kind of my dream school," Kurt laughed, and Blaine watched his face light up just talking about it.

"NYADA? I heard that school is practically impossible to get into!" Blaine was a little thrown. NYADA meant that Kurt was interested in dancing, singing, acting…so much like himself.

"I worked my ass off, and even then I was sure I wouldn't be accepted. You should have seen me when I got the acceptance letter.." Kurt blushed slightly. "I haven't stopped talking about it since then. My family's probably glad I'm finally going."

Blaine laughed quietly, but he couldn't help thinking of his own family. Would they be glad about his departure? He tried to tell himself that they would miss him, but he honestly wasn't sure.

Kurt saw the look on his face. "Miss home?"

Blaine sighed. "Kind of the opposite."

Kurt frowned. Blaine realized that this was the moment where they could either get to know each other or remain passengers on a plane who just happened to be sitting together.

They both opted for the latter, although Blaine could see the questions forming in Kurt's mind. He wanted to know about him. Despite everything, it made him smile.

Rachel woke up a few minutes later, and politely introduced herself to Blaine. They chatted for a few minutes about Julliard and NYADA. Blaine learned that both her and Kurt had been part of their school's glee club – just like he had. Rachel had no problem sharing details about herself. She managed to tell Blaine about her Broadway ambitions, school in Ohio, and dreams for New York within the time span of ten minutes.

When Rachel got to the part about her family, she effortlessly explained that both of her dads were gay, and that they adopted her. "They absolutely love Kurt," she gushed. "I think they're happy I have a gay best friend."

"Ku-Kurt's gay?" Blaine stammered. Inside, a rush of emotion he couldn't quite place soared to his chest. It took him a minute to realize that it must have come out the wrong way. "I mean – that's great! Well not that Kurt's gay, but that he's okay with being himself, um, and it's great that he's gay too, of course, I mean, gay people in general are nice..."

Both Rachel and Kurt were staring at Blaine like he was from another planet.

Blaine found himself blushing again. "What I'm trying to say is..uh, I'm gay, too."

"Oh!" Rachel lit up once again. "You should have told me before! My dads would love to meet you, they're always interested..."

Blaine attempted to tune Rachel's constant monologue out as he looked over at Kurt. Kurt was smiling slightly, a pleased expression on his face. So he knew all along. Probably from the moment Blaine had opened his mouth, Kurt had had his suspicions. Now they were confirmed; the stranger on the plane was indeed gay.

The fact that Kurt was also gay shouldn't have mattered to Blaine. It wasn't like they had any chance of talking once they got off the plane, much less being together. But he grinned anyway; just the thought that he might be Kurt's type was enough to make him smile. Who knew, maybe he liked messed up strangers with unbrushed hair he met on planes.

Rachel took Blaine's smile as a sign that he was utterly fascinated by their conversation, which she continued for the rest of the flight. Blaine found himself sharing winks and eye rolls with Kurt, who had probably heard the glee club stories she was sharing a thousand times. He enjoyed Kurt's presence, just being around him. Kurt kind of had his own energy, a vibrant glow that radiated around him. It was impossible to ignore, and Blaine had never met anyone quite as captivating.

When the pilot announced their descent to New York City, Blaine desperately wished he had more time to talk with Kurt. He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to have to look away from his eyes because they were just too goddamned gorgeous. He wanted to worry about what he looked like and wonder what Kurt thought of him. He wanted to hear another of Rachel's stories if he meant he could look at the perfect boy and laugh one more time.

The plane landed on the runway at JFK smoothly. It was only a few minutes before the passengers started to grab their carry-ons and file off the aircraft. Blaine followed Rachel and Kurt down the aisle to the exit.

They walked along the narrow hallway, Rachel talking all the way about her favourite musicals, following the other passengers to the baggage claim. Blaine just wanted to hold Kurt's hand so badly.

What the hell was he thinking? He had no idea who Kurt was. He hadn't even spent two hours with the guy. And he'd never held another boy's hand before, much less in the middle of a crowded airport. Was he thinking this way because he was finally free, away from Ohio and the judgement of his parents and the kids at school? Was Kurt just the first attractive boy he happened to meet once he was on his own? Blaine tried to tell himself that was exactly what was happening. But it didn't feel like it. Kurt wasn't just another cute boy – he was breathtaking. Blaine certainly didn't believe in the "love at first sight" stories from fairy tales, but he couldn't escape the way Kurt made him feel.

Even in the few short minutes they'd spent together, Kurt's presence soothed him. He made him feel like everything was going to be okay, and anything was possible. He just opened him up to this whole world of emotion he hadn't known existed. This was more than some stupid crush, he really felt like he and Kurt had a connection, although he didn't understand it yet.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked for the second time that day.

"Yeah, I really am." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "Hey, is that your bag?"

Kurt rushed to retrieve his red suitcase from the baggage carousel. "Thanks," he mumbled as he heaved the bag onto a cart. "How'd you know?"

"It was the only one that wasn't black," Blaine reasoned. "And it was designer. I just assumed."

Kurt laughed. God, his laugh was adorable.

Blaine spotted his small bag and grabbed it off the carousel, then turned towards Kurt and Rachel. "Well, it was great to meet both of you. Good luck to you at NYADA, although I'm sure you don't need it." Blaine winked in Kurt's direction, causing his normally pale cheeks to turn a light shade of pink once again.

"Congratulations on Julliard, you're going to have a fantastic time," Rachel assured him. "And it was lovely to meet you too."

"Good luck Blaine," Kurt added. "You're going to be absolutely amazing. I have no doubt that I'll be listening to your album in a few months."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "And maybe we'll meet again sometime. It's a small world, right?"

Kurt just kind of smiled back, so Blaine decided that was his queue to leave. He turned and took a few steps away from Kurt and Rachel, although he desperately wanted to stay.

He'd gotten about halfway across the room when he heard Kurt's voice call out after him. "Blaine!"

Blaine stopped walking and turned around, only to lose his breath as a beautiful boy ran across the terminal after him. He wanted to count the colours in his eyes as he got closer and closer. A few people stared.

For one fleeting moment, Blaine thought Kurt was going to run up to him and pull him into his arms and kiss him passionately, beautifully, just like in the movies. Kurt was going to tell him that he'd felt something from the second their eyes met in the airport. It was going to be the most romantic moment of his life with everyone in whole terminal watching and smiling because how could you not? Kurt was never going to stop kissing him, and when Blaine finally had to pull away to gasp some air into his lungs, he'd look into the other boy's eyes and they'd be shining brilliantly. It was during this second that Blaine realized there was nothing he wanted more in the world.

When Kurt finally reached him, he paused kind of awkwardly before handing Blaine something black that fit into his hand. "You forgot your phone."

"Oh," Blaine managed to choke out. "Thanks. Yeah. I must have left it by the carousel when I was grabbing my bag."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Kurt was blushing again – when _wasn't_ he blushing? – and Blaine loved the colour pink it dyed his pale cheeks.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Blaine started to turn away.

Kurt stopped him. "Maybe you will. It really is a small world, and New York's not _that_ big of a city."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, maybe I will. Goodbye, Kurt Hummel."

"Goodbye, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt started to walk back towards Rachel and Blaine headed over to the terminal's exit. He pulled his phone out, secretly hoping that Kurt had left his number on it, but he hadn't. God, why wasn't life like the movies?

Blaine hopped into a taxi outside the airport and gave the driver the address of his new apartment. All he could think about was that he was getting farther and farther away from Kurt. Why hadn't he gotten his number or asked where his apartment was or _something_? Kurt was still just a stranger, but that didn't mean anything to him anymore. During that one moment where he had been sure that Kurt was about to kiss him, he had realized: he didn't want to lose him. Blaine was already so attached to the perfect boy with brown hair and red luggage.

All thoughts of his parents and Julliard and even the magical city that was passing outside the taxi's windows were gone.

As the car pulled into the parking lot of his new building, only one question remained in Blaine's mind: had he just made the biggest mistake of his life?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurt Hummel, you are a complete _idiot_!" Rachel repeated for the twentieth time since yesterday, when they'd arrived in New York.

"I know, okay?" Kurt sighed. "I've been over it in my head too many times to count."

"You almost didn't even sit next to him! You actually forced me to push you into that seat." Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

They were seated on two long lounge chairs which they had decided to move out onto their covered balcony. Earlier that morning, Rachel had run to the small, independently-owned grocery store 5 minutes away to pick up some essentials, and they were sharing blueberry pancakes, one of Kurt's favourite comfort foods.

"He was gorgeous!" Rachel continued. "Why didn't you at least put your name in his _phone_-"

"If I had thought of it, I probably wouldn't have had time to do it. He was walking away, Rach."

"Then you should have kissed him."

Kurt was taken aback. "Excuse me? Did you forget that I barely know him? We sat on the plane for a few hours. That doesn't give me the right to sexually assault him in the middle of a crowded airport."

"Seriously, Kurt, I don't think he would have minded. You should have seen how he was looking at you – like he was mesmerized or something." Rachel sighed in awe. "We haven't even been here two days yet and you managed to find the hottest guy on the planet. Remind me again why you didn't give him your fucking number?"

"I know it was stupid, okay? I froze. You don't have to keep reminding me of what I could have done, because I didn't. It's over. He's gone." Kurt looked away from Rachel, worried that she'd somehow see how he was feeling.

Blaine wasn't just a guy on the plane. He was...amazing. Sure, Kurt had seen beautiful boys before, but he'd definitely never seen anything like Blaine. He had the most adorable dark curls that framed his face perfectly, and his eyes were a gorgeous shade of metallic hazel, smouldering even in his grogginess from travel. Kurt was fascinated by every aspect of him: the way he acted confident but got nervous so easily, the way he walked with his head slightly down as though there was always something on his mind, the way he got easily distracted, and the way he made Kurt want to know so much _more_.

He was difficult to describe. It wasn't just who Blaine was that interested Kurt so much, it was how he made him feel. Kurt felt like he was accepted around the other boy, like he understood who he was without him having to say a word. Blaine put him at ease and brought out the best side of him. He made Kurt feel like the person he'd been waiting to become for four years. He made him feel _free_.

Kurt wasn't sure how to explain that to Rachel, or even if he could. Kurt had never been in a relationship before, never even kissed someone that he liked. In Lima, he had felt so oppressed, like no matter how comfortable he was with himself and his sexuality, he could never be accepted by those around him. His family had been amazing, of course, and always stood by his side. Kurt had no idea how he could have survived without them. He'd been through hell at his old school, four years of name calling, slushies, and death threats. He had been the only openly gay boy at McKinley. Love hadn't exactly been easy to find. As much as he hated to admit it, the fact that he'd remained single had probably kept the constant bullying to a level where he could tolerate it enough to make it through. Kurt didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if he'd walked through the halls hand in hand with his boyfriend or kissed a guy at his locker before class.

New York was what pulled him through. His dad often told him that he should do whatever he could to stick it out, stay strong, and focus on his future until he could get to a place where it was safe to be himself. His dad had gone to the principal, the superintendent, and even members of the Central Ohio board of education, but nothing had stopped the constant humiliation Kurt had to face. There were other high schools in Ohio with zero-tolerance bullying policies, but they weren't in Kurt's district and his father couldn't move because of the auto shop he owned.

It still stung to remember the prank calls at 2 am on Saturdays, from the football team. The jocks pretending to ask him out in the cafeteria. He'd been a community punching bag; anyone who thought they were cool enough had the right to shove him into a locker. He was lucky if he went a day without being called "fag" or "homo". So he hadn't been in a position to be in a relationship of any kind. Not that anyone would have come out as gay once they saw what Kurt had had to go through.

Kurt thought that maybe his attraction to Blaine was a reaction to becoming free of the oppression. He finally _could_ hold a boy's hand, go on a date, and tell a boy he loved him. It seemed a huge coincidence that he thought he'd found the boy of his dreams the second he arrived at the airport to leave Lima. But maybe he was just over thinking things. It didn't matter anyway; he probably wouldn't be given another chance to make a fool of himself in front of Blaine Anderson.

Despite his thoughts, the idea of never seeing Blaine again caused a surprisingly forceful lurch in his stomach. It was hard to believe that he cared so much about a boy after spending such little time with him. Kurt wasn't the type to get attached to things too easily. He had lost his mother at a young age, and that had left a huge impact on him. It really surprised him how close he'd allowed himself to get with the other boy in just a few hours. It scared him a little bit, although he'd never admit that out loud.

Rachel seemed to notice the look on his face, because she changed the subject. "Come on. Let's get ready and go out. It _is_ our first full day in New York, and we have a lot of exploring to do."

Kurt smiled. "We do. We also have a lot of things to buy for this apartment, seeing as it lacks, um, everything."

"Kurt, it's furnished," Rachel reminded him. "I agree, it's not the best furniture in the world, but we definitely have most of the essentials. We need to pick up some things for the kitchen, maybe a Wicked poster..."

Kurt laughed. "Wicked, of course. But seriously, the color of the bathroom makes me sick. And I don't even know if you can classify the desk chair as a piece of furniture."

It was Rachel's turn to smile as she got up from the lounge chair on their balcony. "Then our first stop is Target."

"Target?" Kurt scowled.

"We're in New York, remember? We're officially living on a budget. I want to save money for things like decorations; we should get the essentials for as cheap as possible. Besides, don't you plan on buying a whole new wardrobe now that we're here?"

"Fine," Kurt grumbled after a moment of consideration. "But if you try to buy any plastic furniture..."

"You'll kill me?" Rachel finished for him, grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling him up from where he was seated. "I know. Now go get ready. So much New York, so little time."

Kurt couldn't resist grinning as he took in the view from their balcony. He turned to Rachel, seeing that her eyes were just as bright as he knew his were. "We really made it, didn't we?"

"We did." Rachel's smile was huge as she looked back at Kurt. He could tell that she was having just as much trouble believing it as he was. "Kurt, we're really here."

He gestured around the apartment as they walked back into their kitchen. "This is ours, Rach. We officially live in New York."

Rachel pulled him into a tight hug. "_You_ made it, Kurt. You showed everyone who ever doubted you."

"Well, there's still a long way to go." He blushed slightly and gently pulled away from the embrace. Then he took off running across the kitchen, into the living area, and leaped over the bed before reaching the tiny bathroom at the back of their apartment.

"Kuuurt!" Rachel groaned as she rushed after him. "We were going to make bathroom rules! I have to get ready too."

"I know," Kurt allowed, never leaving his place in the doorway. "But my hair dries faster. I won't be long."

"Kurt, I could have my hair washed, dried, and styled before you're even out of the shower."

"Such a lie," Kurt pointed out. "You've taken a million showers at my house, and they're always like, two hours long."

"Fine, go ahead." Rachel was slightly annoyed but she still let a small laugh escape her lips. "But tomorrow, I'm going first."

Much to Kurt's surprise, the furniture at Target wasn't half bad. There were definitely some decent items that he and Rachel managed to pick up. She'd found her Wicked poster, and they helped each other decide on smaller accents, like a few vases and picture frames. Once they had finished unpacking their belongings, they could start personalizing their apartment with photos, souvenirs, mementos; all of the things that would make the space specifically _them_.

They'd lugged their new Target purchases back to their apartment in a cab, and then taken the old, groaning elevator up. Both Kurt and Rachel had spent over an hour unpacking, arranging new items, and putting pictures in frames.

Rachel smiled as she opened the small box of photos her and Kurt had brought from home. She pulled out the one on top and laughed.

"Do you remember this? Our first show choir competition."

Kurt walked up behind Rachel and glanced at the photo of her, Mercedes, Tina, and himself on stage, making funny faces at the camera, which had been held by Finn.

"Of course. How could I forget? It was the first time I had fun since high school started. That was one of my first real smiles."

"Kurt." Rachel turned around and gave him one of her pitiful i-feel-bad-for-you looks.

"It's okay. That club is the reason I'm here today."

"Me too, I think," Rachel agreed as she took the rest of the photos out of the box.

"No way," Kurt shook his head. "We all know you would have found your way to Broadway."

"Maybe, but I never would have made it. New Directions taught me about compromise, and being part of something bigger than you. That was kind of a foreign concept for me before glee."

"You were kind of diva," Kurt allowed, and laughed. He then retired to the bathroom, where he was determined to offset the horrible wall colour with accessories.

Half an hour later, Rachel was arranging two of the new vases on a shelf when Kurt finally realized how hungry he was.

"I'm starved, Rach," He announced from the bathroom, where he was hanging their new shower curtain. It made the colour of the walls look almost pretty.

"There's food in the fridge, you know," Rachel called out to her best friend.

"I don't want to eat here," Kurt sighed. "We're in New York city. I think it's technically illegal to have dinner in your apartment when there are so many amazing restaurants out there."

"I think I saw a Breadstix when we were coming back from Target-"

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, satisfied with his work. "Are you serious, Rachel? How very _Lima_ of you. To suggest eating at the only restaurant we have back home. We're moving on, remember?"

"But they have the best salads, Kurt!" Rachel whined.

"Which you happened to eat with Finn all the time when you were together." Kurt gave her a knowing look. "Do we need to have a talk?"

Rachel blushed. "I'm sorry. It's stupid, I know. I just feel like I'm in this huge new place, and nothing is _us_. Not even our apartment. Not yet. I mean, we have a few pictures up on the walls, but this could be any apartment in New York. I just need a piece of Finn, of home…of myself, you know?"

Kurt smiled. "You are that piece, Rach. You don't need to go back to Lima. Not literally, and not in your head either. You made a decision to leave, and I know that it's scary, but it's what you want. Give it time, okay? You're stronger than that."

Rachel leaned against her best friend's shoulder. "What would I do without you? It's like you manage to simplify everything that's going on in my head."

"That's my job," Kurt laughed, and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Hey, I think I know where we should go for dinner. It's incredibly New York, and I think you'll like it."

"Alright, I just have to call my dad for a minute. He'll be worried if I don't check in."

"You're adorable, you know that right?"

"Of course."

Kurt soon learned that Rachel's dinner plans involved a bench in central park and two vegetarian hot dogs. It was just what he needed after a long day. Central park truly was beautiful, and he felt like he was in some kind of movie. The fact that he had finally made it to this city was still very surreal. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was all somehow a dream, and at any minute, he'd have to wake up for another day at McKinley. But he did his best to enjoy the warm July breeze and honks of city cabs because, by some miracle, this was now his reality.

After they'd eaten, Kurt and Rachel went for a walk around the park, taking in all the other people: the runners in yoga pants and Lululemon sweaters, the artists with signs advertising caricatures, and the musicians playing violin or guitar.

"This is what I left Lima for," Rachel grinned as they turned around and headed in the opposite direction from which they'd come, out of central park. They'd just finished discussing their families back home.

Finn was leaving for Yale the next day, so Carole and Burt would officially be living by themselves. But Rachel's dads had assured Kurt that they would both visit the Hummels frequently. Kurt was glad to hear that his family was doing okay. He knew that they missed him, and he missed them equally, if not more. But they seemed to be getting on with their own lives. Burt was beginning renovations at the auto shop, and Carole was leading a team of volunteers to raise money for the cancer unit at the hospital where she worked. Nothing made him happier than to know that his family was continuing their lives in his absence. Hopefully it meant that they'd also ease up on the nonstop calls. If he didn't pick up on the first ring, they'd immediately start to worry.

Just as they were leaving the park, Kurt heard someone playing guitar. He couldn't make out the song at first, but he recognized the melody and it somehow sounded familiar. The person playing was around the corner, obscured by trees, but Kurt could have sworn that he knew exactly who it was.

"Rach, stop," Kurt held out a hand and pulled her back towards him. "I recognize that song. That music. I know who's playing that."

"Don't be silly, Kurt. You don't know anyone in New York yet," Rachel rolled her eyes. "But of course you recognize the song. It's Drive By!"

The musician around the corner began singing, and Kurt had to suppress the urge to run towards the source of the music. "It's him, Rachel!"

"What? Who are you talking about?" She followed behind him, and Kurt knew her concerned expression well.

Kurt turned the corner just in time to slip behind the small crowd of people surrounding…Blaine. He was standing there wearing a plaid shirt and light jeans, with his guitar and his perfect smile. Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything as beautiful in his entire life.

When Blaine sang, he truly came to life. There was a new light in his eyes that hadn't been there at the airport, and he seemed lighter, as though whatever was on his mind mattered less. It would take a fool not to realize that this was where Blaine really belonged, playing in front of people, sharing his talent, his gift.

He had been so terrified that he would never get another chance to see this boy again, and now, here he was, just as perfect as ever.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a boy that looked like you_

_I guess that's deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

God, his voice was beautiful. And Kurt couldn't help but smile at how he'd changed _girl _to _boy_. It was New York, after all. If someone wanted to sing to a boy, then they could. Still, he half expected someone in the crowd to yell an insult or throw a slushie, but it never happened. This was central park, not the hallway of a high school in Ohio.

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mhm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

Kurt moved forward and gently pushed past people until he was near the front of the crowd. He knew the moment Blaine saw him. He stopped playing for a few beats and his hazel eyes grew wide, taking in Kurt's. Then he recovered and his face broke into a huge, beautiful smile that seemed to reach every part of him. He moved towards Kurt, and much to his surprise, began singing directly to him.

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been" And_

_get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_and I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

Kurt blushed deeply, especially when people in the crowd started clapping and cheering. Blaine was so damn _close_ to him. His eyes hadn't left the other boy's since the moment they met. Blaine's were on fire, melting the shiny hazel into equal pools of liquid metal. Somehow, Kurt didn't think that they needed words to express what they were feeling. The music was enough.

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mhm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

Kurt's breathing stopped short as Blaine wrapped the strap of his guitar around his back, reaching over him to play the chords. He felt the other boy all around him, skin against denim, cotton against canvas. The crowd of people let out a cheer. Kurt blushed even harder and tried to focus on regaining control of his breathing and hammering heartbeat. All he could hear was Blaine's beautiful voice in his ear, the melody from his guitar, and the other boy's breathing, as fast and shallow as his.

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a boy that looked like you_

_I guess that's deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mhm the way you do me -_

"Oh, fuck this." Blaine let go of his guitar and grabbed Kurt's arm, spinning him around. The guitar strap was still over both of their shoulders, pushing them closer together, with Blaine's guitar against Kurt's back. He gently touched one of his hands to Kurt's cheek, and he had just enough time for one last shallow breath before Blaine pressed his lips against his, slowly at first, and then faster, but rhythmically, as though some inaudible melody was playing. The crowd, now much larger, seemed to roar with excitement, and their kiss received a standing ovation worthy of only the greatest Broadway musical. The world seemed to spin, and Kurt was lost in Blaine, in the rhythm of his lips, the feeling of his hands tangled in his dark curls, and the surprisingly soft skin along his jawline.

When he finally pulled away, Kurt opened his eyes and stared into the other boy's. They were still liquid, still melted metal, but somehow softer, and he felt as though he was seeing some part of Blaine he'd missed before. Behind them, the crowd let out another cheer.

"You said New York wasn't that big of a city. I guess you were right," Blaine smiled.

"Since that day at the airport, have you managed to hang onto your phone?"

"By some miracle, I haven't lost it again. Why?"

"I forgot to give you my number."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks so much to everyone for the positive feedback I've gotten about this story! Hope you're enjoying!

I included a song in this chapter, Alive by Melissa O'Neil. It's not a very well-known song, so I'll give you the Youtube link if you want to listen to it while you read that part of the chapter!

.com/watch?v=hTdGvIkbchE

"So, what compelled you to stage your own concert in the middle of central park?" Kurt smiled at Blaine as they settled down onto a park bench. "It's only your second day here, there's plenty of time to make it big."

Blaine blushed slightly and laughed, looking up from his coffee. "I guess I was homesick."

"Already?" Kurt looked a little taken aback. "You said on the plane you were looking forward to leaving Ohio."

"Not that kind of homesick," Blaine corrected the blue-eyed boy sitting next to him. "More like...trying to find a home. New York feels a bit big and I just wanted to go to the place music takes me. It sounds kind of crazy, I know."

"No, it doesn't. Not at all."

After the crowd had faded away and cell phone numbers had been exchanged, Kurt suggested that he and Blaine find the nearest Starbucks. Rachel had headed home a while ago, but not before greeting Blaine and giving Kurt a tight hug goodbye, her face lit up excitedly.

The two boys had walked through central park for close to an hour, talking about their first few hours in their new apartments and dreams for the future.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder if a kiss and coffee meant that they were on a date. Or were he and Kurt simply hanging out? He had no idea, and was enjoying himself far too much to risk the potential awkwardness of asking. He'd spent the minutes after his first kiss reliving the feeling of Kurt's lips on his, and trying desperately to keep up a conversation with someone who kept knocking the air out of his lungs every time he so much as looked his way.

He wasn't sure what he and Kurt were, or what anything that had happened between them meant, but while he walked with him through the now lit-up city, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew was that Kurt's eyes were absolutely beautiful, and as far as kisses went, the one they'd shared had been nothing short of perfection.

Even though the day was fading from evening to night, there were still people everywhere Blaine looked. Joggers, couples, elderly people, and food vendors showed no signs of going home. It was an unbelievable contrast to sleepy Westerville.

Ever since Blaine had walked out the door of the airport and driven into the city, he'd felt the unmistakable beat people so often claimed New York generated. With it's mixture of businessmen, taxis, tourists, restaurants, and lights, he couldn't help but be captivated by his new surroundings.

But never in a million years did he think he'd meet the boy from the airplane again. And yet here they were, drinking coffee on a park bench, melting perfectly into the scene of central park at night. Blaine wondered if their hearts, his much quicker than usual, were contributing to the city's beat he felt all around him. It was magical to feel so connected, so much a part of something, when he'd spent years getting by so completely alone.

Blaine already knew that this city of taxi horns and neon lights was where he belonged. It would take some getting used to; he'd have to practice riding the subway and memorize the locations of his favourite stores. But it was here that he could play his music and have people appreciate it, here that he could sit so close to another boy on a park bench, here that he wasn't suffocated by expectations of who he should or shouldn't be. New York was where he hoped he could discover the Blaine Anderson he'd been waiting to become, the boy once buried by other people's close-minded standards and the shame he harboured for not living up to them.

"You're really good, you know," Kurt said, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. "_Really_ really good."

"Sorry, what?" Blaine had no idea what he and Kurt had just been talking about. The only thing he could focus on was the way the light from a streetlamp was hitting the angles of Kurt's face…

"Your music," Kurt explained. "Your voice, it's like magic set to a melody."

Blaine blushed for the twentieth time that day. "Music's the only thing I had in Westerville. When I sang, that was the only time I didn't feel like I was pretending to be something else."

Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly. He knew that Kurt wanted to know more about him, but he really didn't think he was ready to start explaining his past to someone he'd just met, no matter how much he wished he was able to.

"It's kind of complicated."

To Blaine's relief, the other boy didn't question him further. But then he realized that he was simply shutting himself off, something he was particularly good at doing. He'd promised himself that New York would be different. He didn't have to be so scared anymore.

"But maybe I'll play you something again sometime? There's this song I used to sing all the time, it got me through a lot…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt seemed to wait for him to elaborate, but when he didn't he simply asked, "Play it for me now?"

"Here?" Blaine was little taken aback. "You just heard me play an hour ago."

"Central park heard you play. And it was great, but now I'm asking you to play for _me_."

Of course, Blaine couldn't resist anything Kurt asked him to do. His sparkling eyes, alight with interest, were impossible to say no to.

"Alright," Blaine smiled at Kurt, and picked up his guitar, which he'd rested against the bench. Here we go."

_Stuck in a world_

_No longer turning_

_Always the boy_

_Waiting for something_

_Too many days_

_Walking around sleeping_

_Open my eyes_

_I'm tired of dreaming_

Even as he sang the words, he couldn't believe how well they fit. He'd sung the song all the time in Westerville. On his worst days it had been his promise to himself of a better life to come.

_I wanna run with the reckless emotion_

_Find out if love is the size of an ocean_

_Even if I crash down and burn out_

_At least I'm gonna know what it's like_

_To feel alive_

_Sun on my face_

_Lights of the city_

_Maybe in love_

_Or just learning to be_

_On my two feet_

_I can only imagine_

_I'll say the words_

_And believe it will happen_

_I wanna run with the reckless emotion_

_Find out if love is the size of an ocean_

_Even if I crash down and burn out_

_At least I'm gonna know what it's like_

_To feel alive_

_They think they know me_

_But how can they know me_

_I'm getting to know myself_

_I'm finally ready_

_To be somebody_

_With a story to tell_

_I wanna run with the reckless emotion_

_Find out if love is the size of an ocean_

_Even if I crash down and burn out_

_At least I'm gonna know what it's like_

_I wanna feel 'til my heart breaks wide open_

_I wanna blaze like a fire that's growin'_

_Even if I crash down and burn out_

_At least I'm gonna know what it's like_

_To feel alive_

_Oh, I feel Alive_

Kurt smiled and appeared to be listening intently. As he finished the song, the other boy gently took his hand and slid his fingers through Blaine's. Their eyes met, and for a long time, they stayed like that, gazing at each other, their fingers perfectly intertwined. Blaine felt an overwhelming sense of calmness; he relaxed, completely let his guard down, and slowly breathed in the warm July air subtly infused with the sweet smell of vanilla, which he realized must be Kurt's signature scent.

After a while, Blaine murmured, "It's so nice to be able to do this."

Kurt just smiled back for a second, and then slightly pulled away, as though something about what Blaine had said bothered him.

"Kurt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean – I know we're not- we just met- "

"No, don't worry, I'm fine. It's not that. It's just – I've dreamed about this moment for a long time. Just to be able to sit with another guy and hold hands without worrying someone's going to yell out an insult or beat you up or whatever else idiots like to do…it's just something I didn't have for a really long time."

"What?" Blaine was thoroughly surprised. He'd never thought Kurt was the type to be bullied or picked on. Surely he'd had boyfriends before? Blaine was no stranger to bullying- he'd been seriously injured at his old school before transferring to Dalton Academy. But Kurt just seemed so strong, so talented, so sure…definitely not the type he'd peg for a bullying victim.

"I don't know what it was like at Dalton, but in Lima, gays weren't exactly highly regarded."

Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt's face and decided not to pursue the subject further. Whatever kind of sadness was being reflected in his eyes wasn't something he wanted to bring up. So Kurt had a difficult past too – he wasn't the only one. Blaine desperately wanted to ask him about his family, his friends, his old school…he wanted to know everything about Kurt. But it wasn't the right time or place, and it really was getting late.

Kurt's phone vibrated and Blaine watched him read a text and blush deeply. He briefly wondered for one horrible second if the text had been from someone else – another guy back in Ohio?

"It's Rachel," Kurt supplied, and Blaine visibly relaxed. Not that he had any right to be upset if Kurt was texting someone else…while their kiss had meant everything to Blaine, he had absolutely no idea what it meant to Kurt, if anything. "She's wondering what happened to me, apparently my dad called our apartment to check in."

Blaine glanced at his Samsung Galaxy and gaped at the time. It'd been two and a half hours since Rachel had headed home. Even central park had emptied quite a bit, but Blaine had been too caught up in Kurt to notice.

Blaine registered the fact that this was the second time Kurt had mentioned his family. He'd said something on the plane about how excited they were after he received his NYADA acceptance letter. And now his dad was calling to check on him and see how he was doing. It was obvious that he was cared about.

Earlier in the day, Blaine had texted his father to let him know that he'd made it to his apartment safely and was settling in. The only message he received in response was, "I'll let your mother know."

"I should probably get back home. I called him earlier, but he'll start to worry if I don't call again soon, and Rachel's probably lonely…" Kurt started to get up from the park bench.

Blaine felt a sort of ache in the pit of his stomach at the mention of fathers. How could his own not even care enough to call, let alone worry? Oh right, maybe because he didn't even consider Blaine his son…

"Are you okay?" Kurt was standing in front of Blaine, a concerned expression on his face. "I'd love to stay out longer, but I really do need to get home. And you probably have calls to make too, I don't want to keep you."

"Yeah, of course. No, it's fine. I do. Yeah. I should head home too." Blaine grabbed his guitar and then stood up, accepting Kurt's outstretched hand as he did so. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kurt gave him a sweet smile and the two boys began to walk towards the subway.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. As they walked down the steps towards the subway, Blaine had the sudden urge to grab hold of Kurt and refuse to let go. He'd already let him walk away once, and he wasn't sure if he could allow himself to do it again. Especially after everything that happened…

The other boy seemed to read his mind. "Don't look so worried. I've got your number now, remember?" Kurt laughed as he teased him.

"I know," Blaine managed to smile back. But the truth was, without Kurt, it was just him against the world. He'd have to go back to his empty apartment, eat alone, maybe watch TV or just play guitar to fill the silence. It would be better than Westerville, of course, but after spending the past few hours with Kurt, the emptiness of his apartment would be almost unbearable.

"Thank you so much for the music today. Really. Your voice is – you are- that song is- " Kurt seemed suddenly tongue-tied as he searched for the right word to finish his sentence. "Beautiful."

And then before Blaine realized what was happening, Kurt's lips were against his and they were kissing. It was much slower and gentler than the one they'd shared earlier, as though they were both trying to memorize the feeling of their lips together, in case they never saw each other again. It was silly, Blaine knew, now that they had exchanged numbers, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Kurt was somehow a perfect dream he'd have to wake up from.

Kurt's breath was hot against his cheek and he found himself swept up in the moment, not thinking but simply feeling. He ran his fingers through Kurt's silky hair as the other boy's hands wrapped loosely around his neck. Then Blaine felt his own hands making their way down Kurt's back, holding him close to his body, as he breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla.

Behind Kurt, the subway came whooshing into the station. A voice on the loudspeaker announced that this was Blaine's train, heading to Queens.

A few seconds later, they broke apart and their eyes met. Kurt's looked brilliant, as though tiny stars had exploded within the deep blue of his iris.

Blaine couldn't resist a grin. "You're welcome."

"Don't miss your train, Airport Boy."

"Is that what I am now? _Airport Boy_?" Blaine laughed.

"Yes, you are. And now that I've given you my number-"

"Took you long enough."

"I wanted to give it to you before," Kurt admitted, blushing. God, Blaine would never get used to the colour of his cheeks when he did that. "But anyway, now that you have it, I expect a call."

"Do you really?" Blaine teased. "Well, in return, I expect a song."

"A _song_?" Kurt gave him an incredulous look.

"I've already given you two! You're going to NYADA for musical theatre in the fall, just think of this as practice." Blaine winked.

"Alright, you'll get a song," Kurt promised. "And a coffee. Meet me at Starbucks, tomorrow at 4?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled again, amused that Kurt had asked it as a question. As if there was anywhere else he'd rather be.

He was so caught up in their conversation that he nearly missed the subway, whose doors were just beginning to close. Kurt pushed him through at the last second, laughing. "You're better with airplanes."

Blaine stuck out his tongue at the other boy as the subway began to pick up speed. Soon, Kurt was just a blur outside the window, and then he was gone as the train faded into surrounding darkness.

But even fifteen minutes later, when Blaine had gotten off the subway and was beginning the walk back to his apartment, he couldn't prevent the loneliness from settling in again.

It had been a long time since he remembered being truly happy. Maybe elementary school, before he realized he was different from the other kids. He'd spent high school afraid of failing, afraid of loving, afraid of _himself_. It was so hard to tear down walls that he had spent years putting up. But maybe with Kurt's help…

Blaine's frowned slightly as he reached his apartment building. Weren't you supposed to meet your soulmate once you had yourself figured out and your life together? The boyfriend at the beginning of the story never lasted long enough to be the boyfriend at the end. But how could he resist Kurt? He was breathtaking, understanding, caring…everything that Blaine needed.

Didn't that just mean that Kurt deserved better? He obviously had family and friends who loved and cared about him. Blaine was willing to bet that they all knew he was gay. What would Kurt say when he found out that he hadn't even come out to his family yet, that they disapproved of him moving to New York to follow his dreams, that they'd probably cancel his credit cards and invest his trust fund if they ever found out who he really was…

Blaine was trying desperately to accept himself, but it was just so damn _difficult_ when no one else around him could manage to do it. Until Kurt.

Kurt gave him more hope than he'd ever found within himself. He understood Blaine in ways he'd never dreamed anyone could.

Kurt seemed to be filled with dreams, belief, acceptance, and a beautiful ability Blaine lacked: the capacity to love someone else, fully. How could he ever be with Kurt? It could work for a while, but what would happen when Kurt found out that he was empty, hollow, and filled with nothing but a burning desire to be someone else, someone he didn't have to struggle not to hate?

He tried so hard to want to be the things that he was, but he almost always lost the battle.

Blaine rode the elevator to his apartment on the second floor of one of the nicest buildings in Queens. He suddenly hated everything about it: the perfectly made bed with overstuffed pillows, the gigantic window with a spectacular view, the large oak dressers, and the framed paintings on the walls. It was all paid for by his father. The same man who could never know him, never approve of him, never love him. Why the hell did he have to be so _different_?

Blaine threw his guitar on his bed, and in a moment of pure rage, stormed into the bathroom. He caught sight of his reflection in the large mirror.

_He had his mother's eyes._

_ The same colour hair as his grandfather had once had._

_ And oh god, his hands, his father's stupid hands-_

Blaine punched the mirror with all the force he could muster, causing it to shatter into a hundred broken pieces of varied size and shape. The glass cut his hands in several places, causing them to bleed over the bathroom counter.

_Good._

He tried to compose himself, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the person reflected in what was left of the mirror. He heard his father's voice in his head.

_What did I do wrong? I gave you everything, Blaine._

_ You're wasting your time, you know that, right?_

_ I've always wanted what's best for you. And then you decide that you want to throw all of that away?_

_ Go to New York. Live out your silly little fantasies. And come back to me when you're ready to grow up._

Before he could register what he was doing, Blaine had punched the mirror several more times. When he looked around, he realized his hands were swollen and bloody, and the counter and bathroom floor were showered in fragments of glass. His heart was racing, and his skin was drenched in sweat.

He stood in front of what once was the mirror for a few seconds, waiting for his senses to return and the world to stop spinning. Once his heart began to slow down, he washed his hands and picked out the pieces of glass with tweezers before bandaging the cuts carefully. He then set to work on cleaning up the bathroom, grabbing a broom and sweeping up the mess he'd made.

Half an hour later, the room was once again spotless, with the exception of the faded piece of wall where the mirror had once hung. He resolved to buy a new one before he met Kurt for coffee the following day.

Refusing to even think about what had just happened, Blaine turned on the TV, changed into boxers and a Dalton t-shirt, and climbed into bed. He waited for sleep to come, but it took hours before he sank into a restless night filled with bad dreams.

He only remembered one: a nightmare in which the plane he'd been on with Kurt, flying from Ohio to New York, had crashed, leaving him in the middle of some unknown ocean. He searched for Kurt's face among the other passengers, hoping that somehow he'd made it, but quickly realized that all the passengers were…him. Fifty different Blaine Andersons lay silent as the aircraft began to sink into the water. The doors were locked, and he couldn't see any windows, but somehow water started to leak into the plane. He called for help, but no one answered. Blaine knew that somewhere, Kurt was still alive and needed him. But the water was rising too quickly, and the last thing he saw before he woke up with a scream was his guitar, floating through the water.


End file.
